<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes on You by Hecate_Blackmood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836616">Eyes on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Blackmood/pseuds/Hecate_Blackmood'>Hecate_Blackmood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Post-War, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Songfic, Songlyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Blackmood/pseuds/Hecate_Blackmood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood, el guardián y capitán del Puddlemore United, parecería que nada ha cambiado desde que era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, él mismo podría decir eso hasta que la conoció.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Wood/Original Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've Just Seen A Face</p>
<hr/>
<p>Atajó la quaffle y esquivó a los dos cazadores que tenía frente a él y lanzó aquella pelota por el aro, no pudo celebrar tanto aquella anotación pues su buscador había atrapado la snitch.</p>
<p>“Y con esa sincronización perfecta el Puddlemore United pasará a la final del mundial de Equipos de Quidditch”</p>
<p>Oliver alzó sus brazos al escuchar la voz del comentarista mientras descendía de su escoba y se reunía a celebrar con el resto de su equipo, había gritos y risas de celebración, el ruido de todos los espectadores parecía hacer vibrar el mismo edificio, todos se montaron en sus escobas para recorrer el estadio.</p>
<p>Saludaban e incluso algunos jugadores buscaban a sus parejas para juntos hacer aquel vuelo, otros de hecho subían algunas fans, Oliver se limitó a reír y saludar a algunos aficionados.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I've just seen a face<br/>I can't forget the time or place</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Estaba en uno de los mejores lugares, entre varios banderines azules y cintas color oro su rostro pareció resaltar, tal vez porque el color de sus ojos eran del mismo que los banderines, azules, su piel pálida y el cabello tan negro, le sonrió e incluso le hizo un ademán a modo de saludo y él se lo devolvió.</p>
<p>Terminó de dar la vuelta pero para cuando volvió al lugar dónde esa chica le había saludado, ella ya no estaba.</p>
<p>A pesar de que eso le hizo sentir mal pensó en qué hubiese hecho ¿Verla de nuevo y saludarla? Ese color de ojos le había llamado la atención, eran del mismo color que su uniforme pero no sólo eso, había algo en ella que le parecía familiar.</p>
<p>Cuando se dirigió a los vestidores, saludó a algunos admiradores.</p>
<p>Algunos eran niños, magos y algunas brujas, fue entonces cuando vio una cara conocida</p>
<p>— ¿Jordan?</p>
<p>Un mago alto, negro y con el cabello alborotado, era Lee Jordan y estaba ahí en Rumania, sonrió al ver aquel rostro conocido y es que la última vez que lo vio fue unos meses atrás pues Jordan trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, era a quien más veía, cosa extraña pues después de todo Lee no había formado parte del equipo de quidditch.</p>
<p>Lo saludó, era obvio que estuviese ahí aunque rara vez que se encontraban después de un partido y por lo general era porque Lee iba a alguna práctica o algo por el estilo.</p>
<p>—Felicidades Wood— atinó a decir el mago pero éste miró hacia atrás. —Vaya— dijo con cierta decepción.</p>
<p>Oliver lo miró por lo que Lee le contestó —Te iba a presentar a unos amigos, estuvieron en el colegio pero de seguro tuvo que irse o esperar a alguien más, en fin ¿Te quedarás en Rumania? El próximo partido es hasta dentro de casi un mes pues los demás equipos comenzarán los partidos de repechaje.  </p>
<p>—Entrenaré, me supongo que tú también te irás.</p>
<p>—Claro pero no creo que entrenes solo, todos piensan quedarse al menos dos días, nos veremos mañana, se de alguien que nos puede dar un recorrido.</p>
<p>— ¿No trabajarás?</p>
<p>Lee se iba alejando pero hizo un ademán con su mano como si le intentase restar importancia.</p>
<p>—Si yo no voy al menos tú necesitas pasear, el guardián estrella necesita tomar un descanso.</p>
<p>Estuvo por replicar pero el mago estaba ya fuera de su vista.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando entró al Puddlemore United como reserva, muchos creyeron que el muchacho se desilusionaría debido a todas las prácticas, las horas haciendo ejercicio y planeando diferentes jugadas pero a todos sorprendió que Oliver aceptaba todas y cada una de las medidas, con gusto entrenaba y hasta aportaba a la hora de pensar o diseñar jugadas, pero aun así, debían descansar, más si lo merecían después de quedar para la final Europea.</p>
<p>A pesar de que alababan mucho su entusiasmo y disciplina, Oliver debió trabajar mucho en su empatía, después de haber ganado la copa de su casa en su año final parecía que algo de presión se había librado de sus hombros y conforme más tiempo pasaba con el Puddlemore United se dio cuenta de algunos errores que el mismo cometió como capitán. Trabajó su empatía, así como entender las necesidades de otros, sus sentimientos y si, que había más que sólo quidditch.</p>
<p>Aquello último lo aprendió con la guerra.</p>
<p>Se alistó sin saber a dónde iría o que más tenía Lee planeado hacer, se había levantado temprano y aun así la mitad del equipo ya había salido de aquella posada para pasear con sus parejas o incluso con sus esposas, él iría con los que aún seguían en la posada.</p>
<p>Jason Blackwood, Aida Thomas y él pasearían por la ciudad y se encontrarían con Lee a la hora de comer.</p>
<p>Brasov, era el lugar dónde estaban, sabía bien que era una de las ciudades con una población de magos mucho más grande que la de muggles pero aun así no violaban las leyes de no revelar quién era mago y quien era muggle.</p>
<p>Estaba rodeado de montañas, las casas parecían todas del mismo tamaño y color, las personas eran amables y aunque no había edificios o autos era igual de atractivo, había castillos, así como la reserva más grande de dragones se encontraba ahí.</p>
<p>Visitaron el centro de la ciudad, Thomas, Blackwood y él solían ser los que salían en grupo ya que eran los que no tenían pareja así como los más “jóvenes” del equipo, estaban caminando hacia la entrada de la parte mágica, que era caminar no muy lejos del centro, ubicar una vieja posada, dentro caminabas al jardín y atravesabas una pared, algo parecido al caldero chorreante.</p>
<p>No era tan angosto como el callejón, parecía más amplio, incluso otro pueblo pero más pequeño, las posadas se habían llenado por lo que ellos tuvieron que ir a un hostal muggle aunque la dueña era una squib por lo que no tuvo problema con recibir las escobas, baúles que se movían y demás.</p>
<p>Pasearon hasta llegar a una tienda de escobas, entraron, parecían impresionados por un modelo que tenían ahí, escuchaba las preguntas de Blackwood acerca de la escoba, su mirada se dirigió al aparador que daba a la calle y la vio de nuevo.</p>
<p>Era ella y no tenía duda de ello.</p>
<p>No era tan alta ahora que la veía de pie, su cabello negro, su rostro blanco, aquellos labios rosas que sonreían al ver las mascotas que había en la tienda que estaba en frente, la chica le miró y Oliver se sintió observado, ella volteó al instante ¿Debería ir?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>And she keeps callin'<br/>Me back again</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> Salió de la tienda pero ella ya se había ido, resopló, no creía que se hubiese ido tan lejos, fueron sólo segundos, dio media vuelta y chocó con alguien.</p>
<p>—Perdona</p>
<p>—No, no pasa nada</p>
<p>Era ella, Oliver la observó de cerca.</p>
<p>—Eres tú, en el partido</p>
<p>Ella ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonriendo. —Sí, lo recuerdas, es decir, era un mundo de gente.</p>
<p>Su acento no parecía el de aquel lugar, de hecho le era muy familiar.</p>
<p>—Eres británica</p>
<p>Apretó sus labios y asintió divertida ante ese comentario que era más una afirmación que una pregunta.</p>
<p>—Supongo que aún no pierdo el acento, de hecho estuvimos en Hogwarts… pero yo era dos años menor que tú.</p>
<p>Oliver parecía asombrado, trató de forzar su memoria pero era imposible pues él rara vez se fijó en alumnos de otros años con la excepción de que estuviesen en algún equipo del Colegio.</p>
<p>—Yo… Oliver Wood</p>
<p>Sabía que existía la posibilidad que ella conociese su nombre pero aun así se presentó.</p>
<p>—Florence Smith, supongo que nos presentamos sin necesidad de Lee</p>
<p>—¿Lee?</p>
<p>Florence se sonrojó —Lee me envió un mensaje diciendo que quería que le mostrara la ciudad, es amigo de la infancia y me dijo que pensaba presentarme a su amigo, el cazador del equipo del Puddlemore United.</p>
<p>¿Entonces no estaba ahí por casualidad? Ahora entendía por qué Jordan había sido insistente y una parte de él, muy en el fondo lo agradecía.</p>
<p>—Puedes esperar con nosotros, mientras él llega</p>
<p>— ¿No te llegó su nota?— dijo mientras le enseñaba un papel, reconociendo la escritura del chico leyó una disculpa diciendo que había tenido que ir a una junta con el comité.</p>
<p>—Vine porque debía comprar algunas cosas de cualquier manera, no creí que te encontraría</p>
<p>No sabía si había sido una treta hecha por Lee o si en verdad había tenido que cancelar, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos.</p>
<p>—Puedo acompañarte, es decir si no tienes problema, tal vez puedas enseñarme un poco de la ciudad.</p>
<p>Tanto Aida como Jason vieron todo desde la tienda por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema con que su compañero se fuera a pasear con una bruja, incluso lo celebraron.</p>
<p>Caminaron por aquella calle, Florence era de Gales y trabajaba en Rumania porque era dragonolista, era de la misma generación que Fred y George pero ella estaba en Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>Solía escribirle seguido a su hermano menor, Zacharias, había incluso estado en la batalla de Hogwarts hacia tres años, visitaba Gales cuando podía.</p>
<p>Parecía fácil hablar con ella, fueron a un lugar a comer y ella le explicaba algunas frases en rumano, cuando ella se quitó los guantes pudo ver que tenía algunas cicatrices en sus manos, uñas cortas.</p>
<p>—Gajes del oficio… No son muy atractivas</p>
<p>—Pero demuestra lo capaz que eres y que no te molesta el trabajo duro y vaya que lo es.</p>
<p>Se dio cuenta de lo poco que había hablado y no había sido sobre quidditch, le sorprendió pero no le molestó en absoluto, le habló sobre su padre que aún vivía en Melrose, solía ir a visitarlo seguido ya que él vivía en Glasgow.</p>
<p>Hablaron de dragones, recordaba como Charlie Weasley fue alguna vez uno de los mejores buscadores pero ahora se dedicaba a esas criaturas, Florence fue de hecho asistente de él por un tiempo, le explicó sobre los tipos de dragones y sobre los dragones en los cuales se especializaba.</p>
<p>Le parecía algo impresionante, fue entonces cuando ella le preguntó sobre su trabajo.</p>
<p>—Siempre me ha gustado el quidditch, es… es lo que conozco, no es tan increíble como soportar cuando un dragón lanza fuego o con un solo movimiento puede fracturarte todos tus huesos.</p>
<p>—Claro que es increíble, la velocidad, las tácticas y sobre todo no dudo que has tenido algunas heridas durante los partidos.</p>
<p>Ladeó su cabeza dándole la razón y le habló de varios de sus partidos así como algunas jugadas que tenía en mente, pensó que se sentiría agobiada y al principio así fue por la velocidad y porque era difícil explicar sin algún tablero, Florence le prestó un bolígrafo por lo que Oliver comenzó a trazar en una servilleta unas jugadas que tenía en mente.</p>
<p>—Y así podríamos tener todo cubierto</p>
<p>Miró con atención la servilleta pero entonces señaló un punto</p>
<p>—No dijiste que éste cazador era tan rápido como un buscador, estarías dejando un hueco en esta área que podrías usar si Thomas está aquí, bloquearías un buen radio.</p>
<p>Le dejó sin palabras.</p>
<p>Decidieron pasear en la parte muggle, visitaron un castillo que había ahí en Brasov, la vista era increíble, Florence era muy atenta incluso alentaba la conversación diciendo que se vería aún mejor si estuvieran desde su escoba.</p>
<p>Ya había oscurecido por lo que era hora de que él volviese al hostal, al día siguiente entrenarían si no es que decidían volver a casa pues el partido sería allá.</p>
<p>Esos últimos momentos parecieron los más cortos y tensos de su vida, ambos se miraban nerviosos, Florence le decía que había sido agradable conocerle. Oliver decía lo mismo, se despidieron con un torpe beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p>Seguían en el centro de la ciudad, al lado de una fuente, Florence le había dicho que no debía molestarse con acompañarla a su casa pues no quería que él perdiera tiempo, era ya bastante tarde y debía dormir bien.</p>
<p>Dieron media vuelta, un paso, dos para el tercero Oliver dio media vuelta y le llamó, buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el boleto de entrada a aquel castillo, al reverso anotó su dirección.</p>
<p>—No dudes en escribirme… si, si quieres ir al partido puedo conseguirte boletos. — dijo</p>
<p>—Lo haré, gracias Oliver.</p>
<p>No fue hasta que llegó al hostal que se dio cuenta que había conservado el bolígrafo de Florence así como la servilleta dónde habían diseñado su propia jugada.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fallin', yes, I am fallin'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una carta ha llegado</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo II: Crazy Little Thing Called Love</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I ain't ready</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Colocó la servilleta en su regazo y tomó el pan entre sus manos y lo partió, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía bien y sabía aún mejor, estaba por servirse algo de carne cuando miró a su amigo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué carne es?</p>
<p>Charlie Weasley levantó la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo a su madre.</p>
<p>—Cordero</p>
<p>Lee sonrió y se sirvió contento, sabía que aun cuando estaba prohibido comer puerco había llegado a hacer algunas excepciones hecho por el cual Zacharias y Anthony comenzaban a molestarle y rezongar pero ellos no estaban ahí, Anthony se había ido apenas terminó el partido.</p>
<p>Charlie por su parte terminó la carta y miró su reloj.</p>
<p>—Creí que irías con Florence y Oliver a conocer la ciudad.</p>
<p>Lee negó un par de veces y levantó su dedo mientras bebía un vaso de agua.</p>
<p>—Para esta hora Oliver ya debe de estar fuera por lo que ya mandé el recado a Flo ¿Si fue a comprar las cosas que pediste?</p>
<p>El pelirrojo asintió, se recargó en su lugar y miró a su amigo, ambos eran cercanos a Florence y fue Lee quien comenzó a idear un plan desde hacía un par de meses, él por su parte no estaba del todo convencido pues lo veía como algo fantasioso incluso para ellos que eran magos. Lee pareció leer su mirada.</p>
<p>—Sé lo que hago, pronto me enviarás una carta diciéndome que tuve razón.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>1 semana después del partido en Rumania</p>
<p>Apoyó su escoba con cuidado en la entrada de su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala, el entrenamiento había durado todo el día y aun cuando comenzó a llover siguieron jugando, eso los haría mejores pues se adaptarían al clima que hubiese el día del partido, sobre todo a su buscador, buscar una snitch en la lluvia siempre era un desafío.</p>
<p>Cerró sus ojos y bostezó, se acomodó en aquel sofá abriendo los ojos sólo unos segundos los cuales fueron suficientes para notar  la carta que ahora estaba al lado de su escoba.</p>
<p>Probablemente al abrir la puerta ésta se había movido y no le había puesto atención, se levantó para recogerla</p>
<p>¿Podría ser?</p>
<p>Sonrió al leer el remitente, con letra clara, alargada no muy grande.</p>
<p>Florence Smith.</p>
<p>Abrió la carta y caminó hasta su sofá.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver</em>
  </strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>No sé cómo empezar, creo que es un poco más difícil conversar por cartas, no puedo ver tus reacciones o saber cómo te encuentras en el momento exacto que recibes la carta aunque obvio espero y estés muy bien.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Decidí enviarte la carta por correo muggle pues lo sentí más seguro, las lechuzas son criaturas sumamente inteligentes pero temía que la distancia pudiese agobiar a Aldys, mi lechuza.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Las cosas en Brasov están bien, hoy nacieron dos crías de Colacuerno Húngaro y un Ridgeback Noruego, me he estado encargando del Ridgeback pues como te dije, son mi especialidad, ellos y los Dragones Galeses.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He pensado llamar Elton al dragón.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espero y el entrenamiento vaya bien ¿Usarás nuestra jugada?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cuídate Oliver, dale mis saludos a Lee si lo llegas a ver.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Florence</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonrió al leer “nuestra jugada” leyó la carta varias veces, al leer la fecha al menos vio que no había tardado tanto en llegar, sólo un par días.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It shakes all over like a jelly fish</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>I kinda like it</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Florence</em>
  </strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Puedes llamarme Ollie, así suelen llamarme algunos compañeros y mi familia. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El entrenamiento va bien, nuestra jugada parece ser muy efectiva y a los demás pareció gustarle, debería pensar en un nombre para ella, será bastante exitosa, no tengo duda de ello, gracias. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Cómo van las cosas con Elton? Leí por ahí que las primeras semanas son cuando más cuidado y atención hay que darles ¿o los dejan con sus madres? no se mucho de dragones pero son seres sumamente complejos. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Claro que le daré saludos de tu parte ¿Es cierto que sus familias son amigos? No me imagino haber crecido con alguien que es tan irreverente como los gemelos, me supongo que él fue quien te invitó al partido, me dijo que había ido con más personas, supongo que su hermano o algún acompañante tuyo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espero estés bien.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ollie</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>—No se tu pero en ese último párrafo quiere asegurarse que eres soltera— el comentario de su compañero hizo que diera un respingo, Charlie rio al ver la reacción de la chica.</p>
<p>—Sólo tiene curiosidad por cuantas personas Lee llegó a colar— dijo Florence mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba entre sus cosas.</p>
<p>—Claro, yo que tú le empiezo a explicar sobre el Hanuka, nunca había visto a Wood interesado en una chica y más en una que sabe lo necesario de Quidditch.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I gotta be cool, relax, get hip</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>And get on my track's</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ollie</em>
  </strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>De llamarte así tú también podrías llamarme Flo o incluso Imogen, que es mi segundo nombre ¿Tú tienes un segundo nombre?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Elton está bien y respondiendo a tu pregunta, hay crías de dragón que debido a su especie o incluso a juzgar por el comportamiento de la madre debemos cuidarlos nosotros, ése es el caso de Elton, su madre fue trasladada a una reserva en Suecia pues ya era bastante grande, tuvimos un pequeño incidente con ella, no murió nadie, sólo algunas heridas que unas cuantas pociones sanarán pronto.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Elton se quedará un tiempo aquí, he de alimentarlo constantemente, me parece adorable, los Ridgeback machos suelen ser un poco más dóciles a diferencia de las hembras, las crías de colacuerno ya están junto a su madre pero aun así debemos aleccionarlos para que no vuelen demasiado lejos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Tu trabajo también es arriesgado, recuerdo bien cuando Gryffindor ganó la copa, dos bludgers te golpearon, creí que quedarías inconsciente, recuerdo como Cedric dijo que jugarían de nuevo por el accidente de Potter, nos dijo que fuiste bastante justo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Respecto a Lee, es muy cercano a mí, como un hermano más, nuestras familias asisten a la misma Sinagoga, de hecho su padre es rabino, nos invitó a mi hermano y a mí así como a Anthony Goldstein pero Zach dijo tener cosas mejores que hacer y Anthony tuvo que irse apenas terminó el partido y yo tuve que acompañarlo y buscar un traslador de no haber sido así, probablemente nos hubieran presentado antes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mi hermano fue cazador pero para cuando él jugaba para el equipo de Hufflepuff tú ya te habías graduado, por lo que hablamos en Brasov, debo suponer que eres hijo único, Zacharias es dos años menor que yo. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He olvidado preguntarte ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? Pronto será el partido. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mucha suerte</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Flo.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>Entonces tenía un hermano menor, tal vez Lee podría hablarle de él, aunque si estaba interesado en el Quidditch podría saber sobre Oliver, ese chico Goldstein no dijo nada más de él que tuvo que acompañarlo, probablemente no era nada en especial.</p>
<p>El que ella recordara sobre su victoria le hizo sonreír, ella le había notado desde el colegio, justo, creía que él era justo, por alguna razón leer esas palabras lo hacían sentir bien consigo mismo, leyó con atención aquella información sobre los dragones y se sorprendió que dijese que nadie había muerto, no le molestaba salir herida o estar frente al peligro, pensó en cómo sería jugar Quidditch con ella, incluso el simple hecho de volar en compañía de ella, la imaginaba riendo, su cabello suelto o recogido en una coleta, debería verse bonita.</p>
<p>¿Sinagoga? ¿Lee era judío? ¿Florence era judía? Nunca había hablado de ése aspecto con ninguno de sus amigos, no lo veían necesario, la espiritualidad era algo íntimo así como complicado entre magos y brujas pues a fin de cuentas celebraban festividades consideradas “paganas” por muchas religiones y su misma naturaleza era algo visto generalmente como malo, pensó entonces en lo que sabía de los judíos, su padre le había contado algunas cosas por amigos de él, si los magos solían casarse entre ellos debido a que era algo difícil casarse con muggles ahora si era una religión específica, entonces ¿Flo sólo podría casarse con los de su misma religión?</p>
<p>Su madre había sido hija de muggles y su abuelo paterno también pero aun así no había mucho que comparar.</p>
<p>Tal vez podría preguntar algunas cosas a Lee, sólo lo básico y podría pedirle a su padre alguno de esos libros sobre dragones, dobló aquella carta y la colocó en el mueble a un lado de su cama.</p>
<p>Por primera vez en su vida, el último pensamiento de Oliver Wood antes de quedar absolutamente dormido no fue algo sobre Quidditch.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Take a back seat, hitch-hike</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>And take a long ride on my motorbike<br/>Until I'm ready</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Lee </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Cuánto tiempo tenías planeando esto? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>La he visto llegar con varias cartas, suele leerlas en sus horas de descanso, me dejó leer una y no puedo creer que el ensimismado de Wood se dé el tiempo de escribirle ¿Quién lo diría? Todo aquel que conoce a Wood diría que sólo come, respira, piensa y duerme pensando en Quidditch. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Imogen me ha preguntado más sobre él aunque sabes que sé muy poco de Wood, tienes un buen ojo para esto de las parejas, probablemente ganarías más como casamentero que de comentarista y trabajando para el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Charlie</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Charlie</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>¡Te lo dije! </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oliver sigue igual o tal vez más concentrado, eso me desilusionó un poco sólo porque creí que no parecía estar flechado aunque eso es bueno, sino, nuestro equipo estaría en problemas. La poca esperanza que me quedaba pareció hacerse más grande pues Wood acaba de nombrar una nueva jugada como “La jugada Woodsmith” ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya puedo ver a mi padre oficiando la boda… Y al hermano de Flo volviéndose loco.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Cuándo quieres que te ayude a conseguir a alguien? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Lee</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flo</em>
  </strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Espero esta carta llegue antes del partido.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espero estés bien y Elton igual, supe que los Ridgeback noruegos para estas alturas deben tener el tamaño de un gato y ya pueden cazar y cocinar su propia comida, pero sus llamas ya pueden causar heridas graves, ten cuidado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nunca te pregunté quién era tu equipo favorito incluso si no es el Puddlemore United no me molestaría, pero fuiste a un partido, ibas a ver al Puddlemore o estabas ahí por las libélulas de Brasov?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me llamo Oliver Jason Wood, mi padre de vez en cuando me dice Jason, mi madre solía llamarme Ollie o Jay, mamá falleció cuando era niño, mi madre jugaba Quidditch, irónicamente jugaba para las Arpías de Holyhead, nuestro equipo enemigo, pero poco después de que yo nací solía ayudar a mi padre quien es un experto en Herbología, mamá tuvo un accidente con una planta.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No tuve hermanos, sólo somos mi papá y yo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sería interesante conocer a tu hermano y me gustaría, de ser posible si alguna vez podemos vernos, jugar un poco de Quidditch o incluso volar un rato ¿Conoces Escocia? Hay algunas zonas que debes verlas desde una escoba.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Si esta carta llega antes, en verdad me gustaría que pudieras venir a ver la final pero ambos tenemos trabajos pero para ser sincero tu presencia me traería suerte, si esta carta llega tarde supongo que me conformaré con que la jugada Woodsmith sea todo un éxito y de ganar, tendremos unos días para descansar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espero verte pronto.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Ollie</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This thing called love, I just can't handle it</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>This thing called love, I must get round to it</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Go Breaking My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rita Skeeter siempre encuentra una manera u otra de saber todo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <strong>
        <span class="u">
          <em>Ollie<br/></em>
        </span>
      </strong>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lamento mucho no haber podido ir a tu partido, tuve la fecha en mi mente por varios días pero surgieron algunas cosas, realmente no sabía si ir pero nunca descarté la idea, tu carta llegó un día después del partido y yo llegué a casa un día después a casa pues la situación en la reserva se puso algo difícil, algunos dragones comenzaron a atacar sin razón alguna a otros de su especie.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Es un comportamiento más o menos normal entre dragones, suelen pelear entre ellos y más cuando si un dragón joven llega a la reserva pero no fue el caso aquí, este conflicto duró unos días, un amigo sufrió quemaduras graves, yo me disloqué el brazo izquierdo pero eso puede arreglarse al instante.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ya estamos mejor, pudimos calmar al dragón pero al que resultó herido no pudimos hacer más.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Muchas felicitaciones por tu triunfo, me enteré por el diario local, el mágico obviamente, sabía que el equipo ganaría, sé que han se preparado y habían ganado ya unos campeonatos desde un tiempo atrás. Lamentablemente sólo pude escuchar la noticia en la radio y en un diario que Charlie recibió de parte de Lee.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Siento leer lo de tu mamá, yo tengo un hermano, Zacharias, mi padre se llama Cornelius y mi madre se llama Josephine, mi padre es un medimago y mi madre es ama de casa, somos de Gales como lo dije la vez que nos conocimos pero si he estado en Escocia un par de veces y no me molestaría algún día dar un paseo en una escoba.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Debo serte sincera, realmente no tengo un equipo favorito de Quidditch, me gusta el deporte y si voy a un partido me impresionan las jugadas y el ambiente, la razón por la que fui fueron dos, la primera porque era en el lugar dónde trabajo, es un pueblo pequeño pero la idea de ser la sede de uno de los juegos era emocionante y la segunda; quería verte jugar, siempre me gustó verte jugar cuando estabas en el colegio.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <strong>. . . </strong>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Dejó la pluma a un lado del pergamino y leyó la carta, su pierna derecha se movía algo inquieta ¿Y si escribía la carta de nuevo? ¿Se atrevía a decirle que era porque quería verlo jugar? Sonaba cómo si lo estuviese siguiendo, como si estuviese obsesionada con él y no era así, le gustaba, había tenido cierto amor platónico hacia él cuando estaban en el colegio y cuando se lo comentó a modo de broma a Lee no creyó que le prometería el “llevarla a conocer a Oliver”</p><p>Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, podría escribir otra carta, negó y dobló la carta mientras la colocaba en un sobre que ya tenía los datos escritos con letra pequeña y clara.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>Nobody knows it, nobody knows</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>- - -</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>Saludó a todo aquel que se topaba, la copa había sido todo un éxito y sabía que lo siguiente era la copa de quidditch entre los colegios en Europa y Asia, mientras se dirigía a su departamento en el Ministerio, Lee tomó una copia del Diario el Profeta que le tendía un mago y le pagó, al llegar a la oficina todos parecían seguir festejando que la copa se había quedado en el Reino Unido, eso y que era el equipo que Lee apoyaba.</p><p>Se sentó en su oficina, estaba deseoso de leer la columna deportiva pues había escrito una crónica de la reciente victoria del Puddlemore United pero antes de eso estaba la página de espectáculos y chismes.</p><p>Hubiese ignorado aquel apartado pero fue difícil.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>
        <strong>¿Y el beso?</strong>
      </b>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hola mis lectores fieles, aquí Rita Skeeter, la reina de las vuela-plumas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>La comunidad mágica británica se regocija al saber que seguimos siendo los dueños de la copa internacional entre equipos, nuestro equipo favorito, el Puddlemore United ha disfrutado de su bien merecida victoria y que mejor con alguien especial a su lado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jason Blackwood y Aida Thomas compartieron un muy romántico beso cuando el partido terminó y el equipo tenía su victoria asegurada, sobra decir que su servidora había previsto esto. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Apenas Breaden McKintosh bajó de su escoba y fue recibida en los brazos de su prometido, Donald y Donovan Tallon, los mellizos más famosos en el mundo del quidditch celebraron junto con sus esposas, pero muchas brujas solteras se preguntaban.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Quién sería ahora la dueña del beso de Wood?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Recordemos que siempre que nuestro prodigio ha ganado festeja en compañía de una bruja, la foto del beso antes de recibir la copa y ni que decir la semana siguiente, es normal encontrar a Oliver por el callejón Diagon o incluso en el Londres muggle en compañía de una bruja derrochando amor pero eso sí, sólo una semana y aun cuando sólo sean migajas de amor, muchas brujas han deseado ser la afortunada.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No podemos olvidar la primera temporada que Oliver estuvo en el equipo y su primera copa la sostuvo con Katie Bell a un lado y aquella semana fueron vistos en Gales, después vino Meaghan McCormack a quien besó sin importar que fuese del equipo contrario, fueron vistos juntos vacacionando en Mallorca.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Después estuvo la hermosa Demelza Robins, Beatrix Cohen, Lanei Savage de quien se le vio incluso vacacionando en compañía de su familia, de nuevo McCormack y empezamos a creer que ambos volverían a estar juntos, más cuando en el partido que se llevó a cabo hace unos días ella estuvo presente y se sabe que a pesar que la guardiana del Pride of Portree fue en compañía del guapo de su hermano Kirley y de una misteriosa bruja de la que esperamos saber pronto de quien es.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Meaghan no salió junto a la pareja sino que fuentes cercanas dicen que incluso dejó el campo de quidditch en compañía de Wood ¿Hubo beso? Decidieron ser más herméticos, recientemente McCormack confesó a Corazón de Bruja diciendo que no veía su retiro aun pero de suceder sería por su deseo de ser madre.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Un día después de la Victoria se ha visto a Wood en compañía de McCormack en Glasgow pero no parecían tan unidos, no se devoraban el uno al otro como hace años, parecían hablar y por la fotografía podemos  algo de tristeza en el rostro de nuestra guardiana favorita.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Nuestro soltero favorito se ha cansado de estar solo? ¿Habrá alguien más? No lo sabemos pero tampoco podemos confiar en que después de cinco copas alzadas sea momento para que Wood deje aquella tradición suya.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Y si hacemos memoria…</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>El texto seguía, algo sobre las vacaciones de Mallorca, el pasado entre Meaghan y Oliver, así como la vez que Cohen se peleó con McCormack por algo y todos aseguraban que la razón había sido Oliver.</p><p> Lee no podía creer que de todas las noticias posibles eso era lo que estaba en primera plana, debía envíar algo de “información” a Skeeter.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>When I was down<br/>I was your clown</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>La sonrisa de Meaghan se había esfumado en el segundo que Ollie dijo “Hay alguien”.</p><p>No es que esperara que él le dijera que la extrañase, que la amaba o cosas por el estilo pero era innegable la historia entre ambos, los entrenamientos, los partidos, las charlas, algunos besos, algunos momentos a solas, si, ella ya tenía a alguien más, su secreto mejor guardado y si, no sentía nada cuando Ollie estaba cerca, más que ganas de sonreír pero cuando dijo que deberían verse al día siguiente, ella se emocionó por unos minutos.</p><p>Le preguntó cual era la razón por la que quería hablar, y fue cuando dijo esas palabras, había alguien a quien Oliver le enviaba cartas.</p><p> Oliver Wood se había tomado el tiempo de sentarse y escribir algo que no fuese una jugada, que no fuese una petición a los jefes de su equipo o unas palabras de agradecimiento, sólo eso se dio cuenta que él ya estaba lejos.</p><p>La conoció durante el partido de Brasov y Meaghan rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Dragonolista? — mordió su lengua para evitar decir algo como “suerte con eso” ¿Por qué no desanimarlo? Algo dentro de ella no quiso hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de malo? Dijiste que tu hermano sale con una desde hace años.</p><p>Y terminaban por la distancia o porque aquella chica tenía un carácter muy fuerte.</p><p>—También es de Brasov… ¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>—Florence</p><p>—¿No se llama Fia? ¿Fia Blackmood? ¿Moody? ¿No?</p><p>Oliver negó varias veces, incluso dijo su nombre completo ¿Smith? No le sonaba familiar y la descripción de Oliver, mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras lo escuchaba.</p><p>—No es muy alta, tiene el cabello muy negro, tiene ojos azules, redondos, labios llenos…</p><p>— ¿Te gusta?</p><p>Oliver ladeó su cabeza y con su pulgar rascó su ceja derecha y miró distraído la mesa ¿Qué era eso? ¿Oliver Wood estaba nervioso? ¿Avergonzado?</p><p>—Sí, es decir, tú sabes que soy malo con esto, siento que tu podrías ayudarme.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>And nobody told us<br/>'Cause nobody showed us</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>No pudo esconder su asombro cuando vio a Fia levantarse como si nada y lanzar un hechizo aturdidor al dragón, ambas se miraron y lanzaron las cuerdas para sujetar al dragón, se les acercaron más y Charlie dio la orden para que lo llevaran a su respectiva área.</p><p>Sólo pudo mandar la carta pero no había vuelto a casa, algunos magos de la reserva se habían ido con algunos dragones para re-ubicarlos, Fia había vuelto de sus vacaciones, ambas habían ido a Hogwarts, la bruja era de Escocia, como Oliver.</p><p>Suspiró de nuevo, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que envió la carta, estaba segura que aún no había llegado pero era la primera vez que la emoción de saber que podría ser la respuesta la hacía sentirse ansiosa.</p><p>En el santuario había algunas cabañas, no todas estaban ocupadas pero siempre tenían lo necesario por lo que Flo solía compartir la suya con Fia.</p><p>Terminando de ayudar al dragón, Charlie, Fia y ella se fueron a la cabaña, Fia les había traído algunas cosas del Reino Unido, comida, cosas que la señora Weasley enviaba a su hijo, a Fia a quien conocía por ser amiga de su madre, incluso enviaba galletas para Florence, notas e incluso bufandas tejidas, así como fotografías y el diario el Profeta, sólo si decía algo interesante.</p><p>—Jamás en mi vida había salido en un diario, jamás y ahora salgo dos veces, mi madre y yo incluso bromeamos con enmarcar las hojas.</p><p>Charlie y Florence abrieron la boca sorprendidos, de tantos años de relación entre Fia y uno de los integrantes de las Brujas de MacBeth, estaban sorprendidos que la vieja de Rita Skeeter no supiese nada, al menos no de ella, su amiga les mostró ambos diarios pero Charlie tomó el primero en dónde la mencionaban por lo que Florence tomó el segundo.</p><p>En la foto pudo ver a Meaghan McCormack junto a un hombre rubio sonriendo a su lado, Meaghan era abrazada por su hermano Kirley pero no dejaba de sostener la mano de una chica quien era Fia, al lado de ambos estaba la madre de Kirley y Meaghan sonriendo a la cámara en compañía de una niña rubia.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">
        <em>La Boda del Año!</em>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Por Rita Skeeter</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Parece que el clan McCormack está a punto de festejar la primera boda y vaya que ya hacía falta! Todos temíamos por no ver el día en el que cualquiera de los hijos de Catriona McCormack no dieran el sí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“No son fáciles de atrapar, supongo que lo han heredado de mí” dijo de manera coqueta la afamada exjugadora de quidditch y madre de la futura novia</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Asi es queridos lectores, ¡Meaghan McCormack contraerá matrimonio!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Apenas ayer su reportera había seguido de cerca los rumores del posible reencuentro entre Oliver Wood y Meaghan McCormack, estas nuevas leyendas de…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="u">Por un momento Florence se detuvo, sintiendo que su corazón se paraba pero aun así leyó, de manera pausada, tratando de digerir todo.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>…leyendas del quidditch, ambos no parecían tener un reencuentro amoroso sino más bien una charla entre amigos, vimos un anillo en el dedo de Meaghan pero nunca vimos cuando Oliver se arrodilló y fue porque NO HA SIDO OLIVER WOOD, sino con Arthur Brand, jugador de los Heidelberg Harriers.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Llevamos años saliendo pero a diferencia de otros jugadores que aman la publicidad y enemistad entre equipos nosotros decidimos ser más herméticos”.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Esas fueron las palabras de Brand hacia su hermosa corresponsal quien tuvo algunos problemas para recordar a los Heidelberg Harriers pues ni siquiera las veces que perdieron ante los Sweetwater All-stars han sido memorables.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Brand es atractivo con esos ojos soñadores, su cabello rubio y sus hombros anchos así como es bien sabido en su tierra natal, Alemania como el padre amoroso de su hija Hanna quien acaba de cumplir ocho años.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nos atrevimos a preguntar a la futura novia sobre aquella salida con Oliver Wood un día después de su victoria en el campeonato de equipos europeos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Fue una salida de amigos, es raro ver a Wood en un lugar que no sea el campo de quidditch además de que lo invité a la boda, Wood es como un hermano menor”.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Creímos que aquella salida podría ser una llamada de atención para Wood, si la chica que que ha sido la más constante se le está yendo de sus manos pronto podría quedarse solo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por otro lado, pudimos investigar más sobre la acompañante del hermano mayor de Meaghan, Kirley, el solitario y atractivo guitarrista principal de las Brujas de MacBeth y es que los McCormack ahora son los maestros del hermetismo, cosa nada creíble en Kirley pero así es.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nuestro integrante favorito, a quien podemos ver en la foto abrazando a los futuros esposos iba en compañía de una hermosa y sobre todo joven bruja, Fia Blackmood quien resultó ser nieta del auror más famoso del siglo, Alastor Moody, Fia, es la hija mayor de la única hija que tuvo Alastor Moody, quien por cierto tuvo una vida IMPACTANTE, estén atentos al próximo libro mis fieles lectores.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Al parecer los tortolitos han estado saliendo por bastante tiempo ¿Será posible que Kirley teme al compromiso? O es que acaso ¿Hay algún impedimento para que ambos estén juntos? ¿La distancia es una razón? Se sabe que Blackmood es de hecho una dragonolista y no trabaja aquí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Qué piensa la novia de la pareja de su hermano? ¿Qué piensa la familia Moody de la pareja de su querida y privilegiada hija?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Nos acercamos a una temporada de bodas? ¿Qué usará la novia? ¿Se irá del país o Arthur y su hija vendrán a vivir al Reino Unido? Pero sobre todo, los invitados ¿Quiénes asistirán? ¿A quien llevará Oliver Wood? ¿Podremos entrevistar a los invitados? Porque la cobertura será completa!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <strong>- - -</strong>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Apenas pudo dejar de leer la noticia cuando Charlie la miraba curioso y le tendía el otro periódico, en el cual podía reconocer a Oliver charlando con Meaghan, mientras ella intentaba acomodar el cabello de éste.</p><p>El título decía.</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>
        <span class="u">¿Y el beso?</span>
      </em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>So don't misunderstand m</em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>